


На благо науки

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне XIX века Наги находит финансирование для своей разностной машины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На благо науки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scientific Endeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179862) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Бета: **derrida**  
>  Перевод выполнен для WTF Weiss Kreuz 2015

Шульдих захлопнул двери заброшенной церкви и широкими шагами двинулся вперед через пыльные половицы, не замечая на них отметин, оставшихся после того, как из пола выломали скамьи. В дальнем конце, там, где в действующем храме можно было бы увидеть устремлённый ввысь орган или — в зданиях менее пышных и священных — скромное пианино, здесь возвышалась зловещая громада сверкающей стали и латуни. Её блестящую поверхность, скользкую от заботливо нанесённой смазки, пронзали тонкие стеклянные трубки, по которым пробегали огни. Пар с шипением вырывался из вентиляционных отверстий, когда аппарат щелкал и приходил в движение. Тонкая фигурка, одетая в штаны и куртку из поношенной, но еще прочной на вид кожи, а также в сапоги и перчатки из толстой черной резины, металась туда-сюда перед этим идолом прогресса, регулируя его работу на манер древнего языческого жреца, совершающего непонятный посторонним священный обряд.

— Наги! — закричал Шульдих, перекрывая шум работающей машины. — Наги!

Фигурка повернулась, и стало видно, что лицо скрыто муслиновым платком, завязанным вокруг носа и рта, и очками с толстыми стёклами. Небрежно махнув рукой в перчатке, человек возвратился к машине, сделал еще несколько окончательных регулировок, и лишь потом подошёл к Шульдиху. Стащив на ходу очки и убрав платок, он открыл миру чумазое и мокрое от пота лицо японского юноши.

— Чего тебе? — жёстко спросил он. — Я работаю.

— Хватит оскорблять бога и природу, прервись на полчаса. Время ужина.

— Ужин? У меня нет времени на еду.

Шульдих схватил Наги за руку и попытался утащить его за собой, абсолютно безуспешно, потому что Наги просто стоял там, будто вросший в пол. С какой бы силой и проклятиями не тянул его Шульдих, парень был недвижим, как будто к его от природы малому весу внезапно прибавилась целая тонна. Шульдих сдался и посмотрел на него умоляюще.

— Кроуфорд велел мне привести тебя. Он хочет поведать свои планы.

— Опять? — сказал Наги с сухим сарказмом, который больше подошёл бы человеку вдвое старше.

— И я хочу поужинать! Чего не будет, пока он не закончит говорить, и он не будет говорить, пока тебя там не будет. Пойдём, Наги. Ты можешь потом заниматься своей разностной машиной хоть всю ночь, мне всё равно. Просто пойдём сейчас домой.

Наги оглянулся на возвышающуюся позади них машину с тоской и вожделением и вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Мне, наверное, надо сделать перерыв и побыть в более тихом месте.

— Я не представляю, как ты можешь выдерживать здешний ад, — сказал Шульдих, который, добившись своего, снова стал жизнерадостным. — Пойдём, там много горячей воды, ты можешь принять ванну перед ужином.

— О, так теперь не только ужин и разглагольствования, но и ванна, — проворчал Наги; но Шульдих понял, что это было еще одно проявление его странного чувства юмора.

— Веди, Макдуф, — сказал юноша, и добавил в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Шульдиха: — Намеренно искажённая цитата из пьесы, которая является одним из самых знаменитых произведений этой страны — ты хоть читал её?

— Нет, — сказал Шульдих. — Это пустая трата времени. Пойдём, у нас на ужин отличное мясо!

Говоря так, он развернулся на пятках и зашагал прочь, предоставив Наги идти за ним в собственном темпе.

Дом, в котором они остановились, был удобным, с хорошим освещением и был оснащён — о чудо из чудес! — самым желанным из достижений современности: ванной с подведённой к ней горячей водой. Доставив Наги в это святилище пара и мыла, Шульдих немного помедлил возле лестницы, ведущей вниз, в кухню и буфетную, пытаясь уловить ароматы обещанного ужина. Затем он с неохотой поплёлся в гостиную, где его ждали Кроуфорд и Фарфарелло.

— Наги скоро спустится, — сказал он прежде, чем кто-либо успел набрать воздуха. — Всё труднее и труднее становится оттащить от его машин!

— Ты не переоделся к ужину? — спросил Кроуфорд, критически оглядывая Шульдиха. Поправив монокль, он добавил: — Мы должны соответствовать своему положению, Шульдих.

— Я думал, что должен сначала сообщить тебе про Наги, — сказал Шульдих лицемерно, снова покидая гостиную. Он взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступеньки, и ворвался в свою комнату.

— Переоденься к ужину! — передразнил он. — Как будто бы мы джентльмены!

Но, несмотря на своё ворчание, он тут же направился к гардеробной, что находилась между их с Кроуфордом комнатами, и со всей возможной быстротой сменил костюм. Потом он тщательно расчесал свои длинные рыжие волосы щёткой из кабаньей щетины, так что они начали блестеть. Затем он помчался вниз, остановившись лишь для того, чтобы стукнуть в дверь ванной:

— Наги! Поторопись!

Не заботясь расшифровать ленивое проклятие из-за двери, он покинул Наги и вновь появился в гостиной.

— Шерри? — спросил Кроуфорд, протянув ему хрустальный стаканчик раньше, чем он мог сказать «да» или «нет».

— Спасибо, — сказал Шульдих. — Так что такого важного стряслось, что мы все должны быть здесь?

— Давайте дождёмся Наги, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Повторяться будет неэффективно.

— А мы должны избегать неэффективности любой ценой, — сказал Фарфарелло таким невинным тоном, что Кроуфорд только кинул на него раздражённый взгляд, а Шульдих спрятал усмешку. Потом Фарфарелло вытащил из кармана большую и подробную карту, игнорируя остальных, развернул её в полную величину и принялся изучать, время от времени бормоча нечто похожее на имена древних святых.

Наконец появился Наги; лицо его, отмытое от копоти и пота, теперь сияло здоровьем и румянцем, придавая ему юный и невинный вид. Темно-каштановые волосы, еще влажные после купания, были аккуратно причёсаны. Он выглядел как воспитанный тихий ребёнок, который старательно привёл себя в порядок к ужину со взрослыми, как ему велели.

Подойдя к Кроуфорду, он взял предложенный шерри и выпил его залпом, молча протянув стаканчик за второй порцией.

— Вот он я, — сказал Наги отрывисто. — Так ради чего такого важного меня надо было оторвать от моей работы?

Он сел в кресло напротив того, в котором развалился Шульдих. В отличие от молодого немца, Наги, казалось, был переполнен нервной энергией, будто кот, готовый броситься на неосторожную мышь.

— Теперь, когда мы больше не работаем на посла его японского императорского величества, — сказал Кроуфорд, — мы должны решить, где будут предприняты наши дальнейшие шаги — здесь, в Лондоне, или нет.

— Пффф, — сказал Наги, — я с самого начала не понимал, зачем нам надо было приезжать сюда.

— Куда еще мы можем поехать? — спросил Шульдих удивлённо.

— В Пекин, — тут же ответил Наги. — В Берлин. В Калькутту. В Москву. В Нью-Йорк.

— Нью-Йорк? — Шульдих засмеялся. — Это просто смешно! Кто хоть раз слышал о знаменитых преступниках из Нью-Йорка?

Кроуфорд присоединился к его смеху.

— Все дороги ведут в Лондон, — сказал он терпеливо, в то время как Наги со скучающей издёвкой устремил взгляд в потолок. — Нет на свете другого города, который предоставлял бы такие возможности половить рыбку в мутной воде криминала. Отсюда мы можем протянуть свои щупальца во власть, а это позволит нам влиять на курс Британской империи, а с нею — и всего мира! — Он снова поправил монокль и неодобрительно посмотрел на Шульдиха, который ухмылялся уже почти не скрываясь, и на Наги, мрачное лицо которого выражало пренебрежительную насмешку. — Запомните мои слова, — сказал Кроуфорд, — в один прекрасный день весь мир — или, по крайней мере, те, кто имеют значение — увидят всё по-моему. Это будет великий день, и вы должны быть счастливы, что я пригласил вас разделить его со мной.

— Все церкви Англии, Кроуфорд, ты обещал, — сказал Фарфарелло, разглядывая карту святых мест Британии с помощью лупы из латуни и стекла, изготовленной для него Наги.

— Все они будут твоими, — ответил Кроуфорд без запинки. — Мы позаботимся о твоем свободном времени.

Когда открылась дверь в столовую и дворецкий, нанятый ими в равной степени за умение управляться с огнестрельным оружием и за то, как хорошо сидел на нём фрак, пригласил их к вечерней трапезе, Кроуфорд добавил:

— Давайте поужинаем.

Он кивнул Шульдиху, который подпрыгнул со своего места, торопясь взяться за его руку, и провёл немца в столовую. Они заняли места друг напротив друга за столом из прекрасного тёмного дуба. Наги и Фарфарелло сели по обеим сторонам стола. За густым супом с пряностями началась беседа.

— Теперь, когда мистер Такатори скончался при таких печальных обстоятельствах... — начал Кроуфорд.

— Видишь, Наги? — перебил Шульдих. — Казалось бы, разумнее было убить его дома, или после того, как он вернётся в Японию, но нет, убийцы специально прибыли сюда. И правда, все дороги ведут в Лондон.

— Я всё ещё думаю, что позволить убить его было с нашей стороны крайне непрофессионально, — сказал Наги чопорно. — Ни один дипломат не наймёт нас после этого, а моя работа нуждается в серьёзной финансовой подпитке.

— Позволь нам хоть раз найти тебе богатого покровителя! — драматично воскликнул Шульдих.

Кроуфорд прочистил горло.

— Как я говорил, — сказал он, устремив уничтожающий взгляд на Шульдиха, который только улыбнулся и снова занялся своим супом, — мы должны заводить дружбу с теми, кто будет нам полезен, и оставлять фальшивые следы, чтобы скрыть нашу деятельность от тех, кто может нам помешать. Кстати, Фарфарелло, на какое-то время убивай более незаметно, пожалуйста.

— Последний раз я сделал так, чтобы никто не мог подумать, что убийца ирландец, — сказал Фарфарелло.

— Как это? — спросил Шульдих.

— Я написал на стене кровью «Месть» по-немецки. Полиция никогда это не раскроет.

— Была какая-нибудь почта для меня? — спросил Наги, прерывая беседу, когда суп был доеден и убран со стола. — Я жду письма.

— Что-то пришло, кажется, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Наги, не за ужином!.. — но юноша уже вскочил со своего места и отправился в холл — проверить почту, лежащую там на столе. Вернулся он с письмом в руке и, взяв серебряный нож для рыбы, вскрыл конверт и углубился в чтение, не обращая внимания на поставленное перед ним рыбное блюдо. Кроуфорд неодобрительно нахмурился:

— Наги, если ты не против...

— Если бы вы отдали мне его раньше, я не читал бы его сейчас, — сказал Наги, продолжая чтение, хотя и снизошел до того, чтобы освободить одну руку и не глядя вонзить вилку в рыбу на тарелке. — О, прекрасно, прекрасно, — пробормотал он про себя.

— От кого это? — спросил Шульдих, опередив явное намерение Кроуфорда пуститься в рассуждения о правилах застольного этикета.

— От профессора Мориарти, — ответил Наги рассеянно. — Я отправил ему мою работу о счётных и разностных машинах.

— Неужели не нашлось английского профессора, которому ты мог бы написать? — спросил Шульдих, и засмеялся, увидев выражение лица Фарфарелло. — По моему опыту, единственное, в чем ирландцы разбираются, это религия.

— Е, — сказал Фарфарелло педантично, — равно эм це квадрат.

— Не будь таким грубым, — ответил Наги, торопливо записав слова Фарфарелло на манжете сорочки. — Я закончил ужин, не буду ждать мясного блюда — мне надо вернуться к работе, — и с этим объяснением он выбежал из комнаты.

— Я теряю надежду, что мне удастся привить мальчику цивилизованные манеры, — проговорил Кроуфорд, и вздохнул, когда увидел, что Шульдих стащил остатки рыбы с блюда Наги. — Я теряю надежду в отношении всех вас.

* * *  
Наги сказал:

— Мне необходимы несколько лезвий, изготовленных по этим условиям, — он держал в руке несколько листов, вырванных из дневника Кроуфорда. На этих листках Наги нарисовал лезвия собственного дизайна, с аккуратно прописанными размерами у каждой стороны.

Клерк в лавке ножовщика без интереса взглянул на рисунки, едва подавив зевок.

— Я передам ему, когда он освободится, сейчас у него другие клиенты, — сказал он, ленивым жестом показав на дверь у себя за спиной.

Наги оценил ситуацию. Идиот скорее всего потеряет его записи, или решит, что он слишком юн, чтоб быть настоящим клиентом.

— Я сам поговорю с мастером, — сказал он и оттолкнул клерка, не обращая внимания на его протесты. За первой дверью был короткий коридор и вторая дверь, оставленная полуоткрытой, так что он мог расслышать доносившиеся изнутри голоса. В мастерской находились трое. Один из них, без сомнения, ножовщик, с почтением держал японский меч, зажав его не голыми руками, а промасленными тряпками, чтобы защитить лезвие.

— Я без труда могу убрать щербину, — говорил он. — Прекрасный образчик, сэр, прекрасный — ах, чем я могу вам помочь?

Наги кивнул мастеру, когда тот посмотрел на него, и открыл рот, чтоб заговорить, когда двое других обернулись к нему. Это были наёмные убийцы, которые прикончили мистера Такатори. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, пока тот киллер, что повыше, не выхватил меч из рук ножовщика и не замахнулся им на Наги.

— Умри!

Наги бросился бежать. В лавке он сбил с ног клерка и вылетел на улицу. Он не остановился, пока не был в нескольких кварталах от лавки, и пожалел, что нет никакого способа вызвать его друзей на подмогу. Надо уделить больше внимания методам коммуникации, подумал он, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

— Подожди! Подожди, пожалуйста! Я безоружен! — окликнули его сзади по-японски.

Наги моментально развернулся и увидел, что второй убийца, меньше ростом и более юный на вид, остановился на безопасном расстоянии от него, протягивая бумаги, которые, как Наги только сейчас понял, он выронил у ножовщика.

— Ты оставил их, — сказал убийца, медленно двигаясь вперёд. — Я правда безоружен. Держи...

Наги схватил бумаги и отпрыгнул назад.

— Что в них? Выглядит интересно.

— Не твоё дело.

— Они выглядят так, будто предназначены делать прорези точной формы и размера в очень плотных картах — это случайно не для инструкционных карт разностной машины?

Наги осторожно оглядел юного убийцу:

— Что ты знаешь об этом?

— Мне нравятся машины. Я надеялся стать учёным, — убийца пожал плечами. — ...Могу я угостить тебя чаем?

— ...Ладно, — услышал Наги свой голос. Он не знал, что на него нашло, но когда на лице его нового знакомого расцвела сияющая улыбка, он решил, что попробует рискнуть.

* * *  
— И потом выяснилось, что я на самом деле был незаконнорожденным наследником Такатори-сан — или, возможно, законным наследником, я не совсем понял. В любом случае, сейчас трудно решить, что мне делать дальше. Как ты думаешь, я должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что помог убить своего собственного отца?

Наги лакомился маленькими глазурованными пирожными, которые официантка принесла вместе с чаем. На вкус они были определенно розовыми, подумал он. — Я бы посоветовал отбросить всё лишнее и посвятить себя науке и стремлению к знаниям, — сказал он. — Я рад, что нам не нужно сражаться с твоими друзьями, Оми-тян, у них нет против нас никаких шансов.

— Я тоже рад! Они вкусные? м-м-м!.. Расскажи о твоих экспериментах!

Наги почувствовал, как в его груди растёт незнакомое чувство. Всякий раз, когда жизнь сталкивала его с убийцами бывшего работодателя, он невольно обращал внимание на Оми. Тот всегда казался ему очаровательным. И к тому же умным. Очаровательный и умный Оми, который в данный момент поглаживал его бедро под столом.

Наги откашлялся.

— Почему бы нам не зайти ко мне в мастерскую? — сказал он. — Я покажу тебе свои гравюры.

* * *  
— О боже, — сказал Оми, задохнувшись от восторга, — они совершенны!

Наги взял гравюры и пожал плечами. — Спасибо, — сказал он, — я сделал их сам. Что ты думаешь о моём аппарате?

— Он такой большой и мощный! Можно мне взобраться на него?

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Наги. Он проследил, как Оми взбирается на лестницу, ведущую в нутро машины, и улыбнулся этой картине. Затем быстро последовал за ним, страхуя, когда они добрались до первой платформы. Запах машинного масла и стали никогда еще не был таким головокружительно приятным. Наги с усмешкой переключил первый рычаг из целого ряда нависавших над платформой, превращая её в замкнутое и тесное пространство. — Обычно я надеваю защитный костюм, — сказал он, — но иногда без него интереснее.

— Это не чересчур рискованно? — спросил Оми, едва дыша.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Наги, — я о тебе позабочусь.

— О, Наги! — воскликнул Оми и поцеловал его.

Наги отпустил рычаги, позволяя гигантской машине жужжать и выбрасывать пар через клапаны, и заключил Оми в объятия, ответив на поцелуй с тем же энтузиазмом, с каким проводил свои опасные эксперименты. Однако, запустив руки под куртку и сорочку, он замер и немного отодвинулся.

— Ты не девочка, — произнёс он обвиняющим тоном.

— Нет, — сказал Оми, поцеловав его снова и, казалось, расстроившись, что Наги отстранился. — Почему ты решил, что я девочка?

— Ну-у... — Наги взмахом руки указал на Оми, обозначив его целиком. — И нередко бойкие девушки выдают себя за мальчиков, чтобы вести жизнь, полную приключений или посвящённую науке и освободиться от ограничений, которые общество налагает на их пол. Это в порядке вещей для социальных групп, стоящих вне закона, но не считающих себя преступниками, особенно если девушка обнаруживает, что принадлежит к какой-то влиятельной семье.

— О, — сказал Оми. — Я всегда знал, что ты мальчик. — И добавил с надеждой в голосе:

— Это не станет неразрешимой проблемой?

Наги задумался. Редкой удачей было встретить того, с кем можно говорить о науке и кто не был полным идиотом... вдобавок говорить о науке по-японски... и к тому же у Оми были такие деликатные руки, просто идеальные для точной настройки особо чувствительных инструментов...

— Нет, не станет, — сказал Наги и вернул руки туда, где они были.

— О, хорошо, — вздохнул Оми. — Моё настоящее имя — Мамору. Тебе не сложно использовать его?

— Я буду звать тебя, как ты захочешь, — пообещал Наги, опускаясь на пол платформы вместе с Мамору.

* * *  
— А другой мой эксперимент сделал одного моего друга неотразимо привлекательным для женщин, — сказал Мамору, глядя на рычаги, движущиеся взад-вперёд над их головами. И хихикнул: — Во всяком случае, так я ему сказал. По правде говоря, для этого не потребовалось многое, только осветлить ему волосы и убрать запах изо рта.

— Хм-м, — сказал Наги, рассеянно играя с волосами Мамору. — Впечатляюще. Я пропустил через своё тело заряд электромагнитной бури.

— Больно было? — спросил Мамору, широко раскрыв глаза. — Какой эффект это дало?

— Я слегка намагничен — очень трудно заставить меня двигаться, если я рядом с металлом. А, и я могу двигать тяжёлые объекты силой мысли. Потяни за этот рычаг, если тебя не затруднит.

— За этот? — спросил Мамору, с готовностью выполняя просьбу.

Наги простонал:

— Нет, тот, что на машине. А теперь продолжай тянуть за этот.

Пар клубился вокруг них устрашающе... и, пожалуй, романтично, подумал Наги.

— Также я открыл последствия удара по голове после того, как стукнул руководителя нашей команды большим гаечным ключом. Он говорит, что стал видеть будущее, хотя это может быть просто воспаление мозга.

— Зачем ты ударил его по голове?

— Он вполовину урезал мой бюджет на материалы, — сказал Наги, оставляя поцелуи на шее Мамору сверху вниз. — Я достиг даже большего успеха, подсоединив электроды и провода к голове другого члена команды и выманив его на улицу во время грозы. Теперь при изменениях погоды он может читать мысли окружающих.

— Ты действительно выдающийся учёный, — сказал Мамору, тихонько взвизгнув, когда струйка пара попала на чувствительное местечко. — Я должен признать, что не так талантлив.

— Ну, это очевидно.

— Но я готов пойти на любой риск ради науки. К примеру, для чего служат медные поршни вон там наверху?

Наги посмотрел на вершину своего инфернального творения, где группа блестящих медных поршней безостановочно ходила взад-вперёд, отражая свет своими полированными боками.

— Я сделал их, чтобы машина выглядела более впечатляюще и привлекала больше инвестиций, — сказал он. — На самом деле они ничего не делают, просто выглядят зловеще и порождают у зрителей смутные порочные желания.

На лице Мамору появилось выражение совсем не смутного желания, и Наги поднял бровь.

— Мне нравится, как ты ранжировал их по диаметру обхвата, — сказал Мамору. — Такое множество самой разной величины...

— Почему ты всё время говоришь «обхват»? — спросил Наги. — Ох-х-х... — Он сделал паузу. — Я рассчитал амплитуду их движений до долей дюйма.

— Ради интереса, ты можешь варьировать её? — спросил Мамору. — Я имею в виду, чтобы поддержать финансовый интерес инвесторов, конечно.

Наги всмотрелся в оставшийся внизу стол, заваленный записями и инструментами, и, вытянув руку, сконцентрировал всю свою силу. Маленький ящичек поднялся в воздух и влетел ему в ладонь. Наги улыбнулся в ответ на выраженный Мамору восторг и показал ему лежащие в ящичке карты, испещрённые странным орнаментом из маленьких отверстий:

— Я могу заставить их выполнять любые движения в пределах возможного для их параметров.

В молчании они оба посмотрели наверх, где поршни безустанно и энергично двигались в облаке пара.

— На благо науки, — выдохнул Мамору.

— На благо науки, — эхом отозвался Наги, крепко сжав его руку.

Без дальнейших разговоров они принялись взбираться на следующую платформу.

* * *  
Наги мог быть очень тихим, когда хотел, поэтому ни Кроуфорд, ни Шульдих не поняли, что он был в комнате вместе с ними, пока он не встал прямо над кушеткой и не кашлянул многозначительно. Шульдих выкрутился из объятий Кроуфорда и прикрылся ближайшей вышитой салфеточкой.

— Ты не мог предвидеть что-нибудь полезное? — рявкнул он на Кроуфорда, который спешно влезал в брюки. Подозрительно, что видения Кроуфорда случались лишь тогда, когда это было ему выгодно, подумал Шульдих. Не надо было слушать его заверений, что это самое подходящее время надеть новый пурпурный корсет и что их никто не потревожит.

— У меня было общее предчувствие, — раздражённо ответил Кроуфорд. — Чего ты хотел, Наги?

— И почему ты выглядишь таким довольным собой? — добавил Шульдих. — Обычно тебя рычагом не поднять от твоей машины.

— Рычагом не поднять от машины, — повторил Наги с озорными нотками в голосе. — Да, я твёрдо убедился в этом. — Он крайне осторожно присел в кресло. — Я нашёл нам спонсора. Ну, точнее, я нашёл себе инвестора, но я уверен, что я смогу вытянуть у него деньги и для вас.

— Деньги? Сколько? — спросил Кроуфорд.

Наги пожал плечами.

— Я полагаю, это зависит от того, насколько хороша его кредитная линия, пока ему не доставят средства из Японии. Это новый посол — кстати, сын старого.

— Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь, — сказал Шульдих, извиваясь и влезая в сорочку, что было непростым делом, учитывая, как сильно был затянут корсет.

— Кажется, будет дождь? — спросил Наги невинно.

— Я не читаю твои мысли, просто у тебя вид виноватый. Где мои носки? Кроуфорд, что ты сделал с моими носками?

Кроуфорд бросил в него искомыми предметами одежды и сосредоточился на Наги:

— Когда мы можем встретиться с новым мистером Такатори?

— О, я думаю, все контакты пойдут через меня, — сказал Наги. — Он хочет получать регулярные и детальные отчёты о моей работе. Пока он мной доволен, я уверен, что смогу склонить его к финансированию ваших планов по захвату мира.

— Разумно ли это? Ты можешь производить на людей неблагоприятное впечатление...

— Поверьте мне, — сказал Наги с удовлетворённым и усталым выражением, — я произвёл на него очень, очень глубокое впечатление. Ладно, мне пора возвращаться к работе. Надо перекалибровать несколько поршней для более точного движения. А вы продолжайте в том же духе, — добавил он развязно, поднялся с кресла, едва заметно моргнув, и прогулочным шагом вышел за дверь.

— Он что-то замышляет, — сказал Шульдих, подойдя к Кроуфорду сзади и прижавшись к его спине.

— Я не предвижу никаких неприятностей, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, Он повернулся и улыбнулся Шульдиху. — До брюк ты так и не добрался.

Шульдих пожал плечами, потом засмеялся — когда был брошен обратно на кушетку. Вскоре после этого у него были на уме вещи гораздо лучше всяких машин.


End file.
